Who Has Seen The Wind?
by SandCastleShadows
Summary: (rated for safety) A boy with the power to control wind. A girl who can fly. When these two find themselves with the Teen Titans- something they thought would never happen, will love flourish? Will this Dynamic Duo become an Ono, or will the ties of frien


**Hello every one of my loyal, loving fans (or lack there of) YES! This is another one of my famous 'Katy Stories' but with a twist! The characters Raymez+ Christos are not mine. They belong only to DigitalGlowStick (aka Digi) Katy however is mine- keep your paws off her- also I may add more characters- who knows? This story is dedicated to my all time loyal reviewer and my friend (not necessarily in that order) DIGI!**

**So read on ahead all- hope you like it!**

The duo stood on the edge of the pier, looking out over the ocean at the large 'T' shaped tower standing majestically against the sunset. One of them was a boy; he was wearing a white robe with strange teal markings on the hem and a whit jacket over it, the same markings on the sleeves. In his hand was a long white staff, the top of it cupped a jewel like no other, it shone like a pearl yet was see through like a diamond. His bleached blond hair went to about his shoulder and hung in his eyes, which were an amazing blue. A crescent moon and star was impelled on his cheek, the same pale teal as on his robe. He looked to be a wizard, and in a way he was, but not your average voodoo sorcerer, his name was Christos, Lord of the wind.

The other was a girl, she also wore an outfit of all white, a white halter-top with a pair of white flares. On her arm was a sliver band, and a white leather pouch hung with silver beads decorating it. Her long blond/brown hair curled in a cascade down her back and her striking blue eyes seemed to be taking the whole world in at once. A pair of white-feathered wings, the purest snow colored sprouted from her back and were flapping at a steady rhythm as she hovered beside her friend.

"Katy, do you have any idea how long I've waited to meet the Teen Titans?" the girl rolled her eyes, "Yes Christos, I'm perfectly aware that you've been dying to meet them since you read about them in that magazine. I _was_ there, remember?" Christos didn't answer he was far too excited. Katy was also excited, excited at the prospect of her and Christos actually finding a home, finding a place to belong.

"Hello, Christos, long time no see." The two spun around, seeking the body whom the voice belonged to; "Raymez," Christos voice came out in a growl as he looked over his long time enemy; Raymez, Lord of fire. Raymez's out fit was almost the same as Christos's, a black robe with red designs along the hem and black jacket with the same red designs on the sleeves. His staff was blood red, with what appeared to be a black pearl in the end. Instead of a moon and star, there was a flaming rose on his cheek.

"I see you have a new _friend_," he sneered, throwing a laughing look at Katy, who took a step back. "Cute, Christos, the wind lord has a flying freak for a girlfriend." Katy froze, "You did not just call me a freak," she growled, her hands glowing red.

"Katy, don't do anything. This is my fight, not yours." Christos snarled, never taking his eyes off of Raymez. Raymez's eyes narrowed in anger and his staff began to glow, "I've had it with you Christos, now you finally die, and I finally get what's mine." Christos used his wind power to propel himself into the air, where he hovered above Raymez, his staff in the defensive position, also glowing. Katy remained on the ground, at least for the time being, ready to help her friend if needed. Raymez shot a column of fire at Christos, who barely avoided it as it shot for miles into the sky. Katy took off into the sky, hands still glowing the dangerous red they turned for fighting. Her and Christos teamed up to fight their enemy, unknown to them that their deadly battle was about to interrupted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Jump City, USA there was a tower on an island where five super powered teens lived. They called themselves the Teen Titans and consisted of Cyborg; a half man, half robot, all attitude; Raven; a gothic, half-demon girl, who had amazing telepathic powers; StarFire; an alien from the planet Tamaranian, she could fly, shot star bolts, and had amazing strength; Beast Boy; a changeling, able to turn into any animal he can imagine and Robin; a teen with awesome physical skills and gadgets, but no real super powers, also the leader of the team.

A red light accompanied by a squealing siren came on suddenly and the five ran from various rooms in the tower to the main room, where Robin was waiting. "Titans, trouble!" He shouted, locking on the coordinates of the disturbance, and quickly forwarding them to the titan's communicators.

Beast Boy, StarFire, Raven and Cyborg piled into the T-car, a vehicle made by the half robot himself, his 'baby', while Robin grabbed his R-cycle and the Teen Titans rushed off, definitely not expecting what they were about to see.

**Okay- deffinitly not the best chappy i've ever written...  
QotD (for those of you who don't know what this means… Quote of the Day)**

"**That was so wrong it wasn't even right."**

**-Charles (my friend)**


End file.
